When I'm Gone
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: When Dean is attacked by a rare creature, he is left bruised and battered as usual, but he is also left without his memory. Now Sam, Cas, Bobby, and Gabriel are left to pick up the pieces as they try to locate the creature that stole Dean's memories and help Dean regain them, but that's hard when all Dean can remember is his name...and loving someone. (Eventual Destiel, Sabriel)
1. Prologue

"**There's another world inside of me that you may never see, there's secrets in this life that I can't hide, well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find, well maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind…"**

"**I'm roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone, part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone…"**

**Prologue**

The waves pounded against the shoreline, spraying and jumping up like they were trying to escape, as if the ocean was a prison and they were being held captive. The sand kicked up hard with fury under Dean's feet as he ran. He didn't know why he was running, he just was. It was half past midnight and the mist from the ocean was creating a slight fog and haze. The beach seemed to go nearly forever, but still Dean kept running. He could feel various cuts and bruises on his body; one in particular was leaking copious amounts of blood onto the yellow grainy surface below him. His arm felt at least sprained, his legs were straining against him and telling him to stop running, his breath came out in ragged pants blood dripping from his bottom lip, and his knuckles were scraped raw.

The people and tourists on the beach had long since been gone. Dean didn't like the uneasiness, or at least he didn't think he did, he honestly couldn't remember one way or the other. He remembered a fight, but only flashes of it came back to him. He didn't remember what the creature was called that had attacked him, but it sure had been ugly looking and needed a serious face lift. He remembered a dark, dank warehouse and being surrounded but that was all.

As Dean ran further along the strip of sand he eventually found someone along the beach. The man was walking his dog calmly until Dean ran up to him. The man jumped back at Dean's grotesque appearance.

"Hey man woah you ok?!" the man asked Dean.

"I don't know," Dean said panting, his vision fading in and out. "I don't…"

"What's your name buddy?" the man asked.

"I-I don't know…" Dean sputtered out.

That was the last words Dean uttered before he saw black and fell to the sand. The last sound he heard was the gentle lull of the waves beside him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eventual Destiel, possible Sabriel later on, but the main pairing is Destiel. Rating MAY go up later on depending on where this plot bunny leads me. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester ran from the Impala and tore down the hospital hallways which were lined with frantic nurses and injured and sick patients being wheeled all over, but nothing else existed but his destination. Castiel followed him in tow, taking it step by step instead of running, something he hadn't quite yet mastered without looking like a "floundering fish" as Dean had once put it.

"Name?" the receptionist said, slightly popping her gum.

"Sam Winchester," Sam said, he'd figured in this small town the news of the famous Winchesters hadn't reached here yet and even if it did, he had no clue what fake ID Dean had on him right now. "Dean Winchester is a patient here as of now and I am his brother, please."

"Ah yes," a skinny brunette nurse walked up to Sam and Cas and smiled. "Dean has just gotten out of x-rays and I am pleased to say he is recovering fine, he had quite a few injuries but luckily nothing too bad, just a sprained arm and a few cuts and bad bruises."

"May we see him?" Cas spoke up; he was actually quite worried about Dean.

"Why yes," the nurse said. "And what's your relation to him?"

She cheerfully led Cas and Sam along the corridor as Cas spoke.

"He and I have been through much together," Cas stated, Sam smirking at his standard reply. "We are close."

"You must be Castiel," the woman said. "Dean kept saying your name in the ambulance, called you "his angel", you must be really special to him, are you two…?"

"We do share a more profound bond." Cas nodded.

"Whatever you two like to call it," the nurse led them to Dean's room and held open the door. "I just love to see happy couples; the doctor will be in shortly."

The nurse left and Sam sat down on a rather oversize orange old chair that seemed like it was made for him. Cas took a seat as well and looked around patiently before his eyes stopped on Sam.

"Are Dean and I…a couple?" Cas asked, earning a sputter from Sam and a confused look.

"Uh Cas," Sam stammered. "She doesn't know you're really an angel, "angel" is sometimes a term used among couples…"

"Well Dean and I are more profoundly bonded?" Cas cocked his head more.

"Well Cas," Sam sighed. "Just…never mind."

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and came through the door. He was an older man with white hair and wire rimmed glasses. He carried a blue clipboard with many papers on it and chewed the tip of his pen.

"So you two are the family of Dean Winchester," he said. "Your brother Sam, he is doing well, in fact he should wake up soon, his vitals have been doing fine and I wrapped up his sprained arm which he can remove the bandages on in about two weeks."

"When do you expect him to wake up?" Sam asked.

"Soon," the doctor looked over at Dean who had actually begun to stir. "In fact he may wake up right about now."

With that, Dean did wake up. He thrashed wildly like a fish out of water and pulled at the sheets covering him, trying to throw them off. The doctor and Sam both tried to pin him down at the doctor shone his small flashlight into Dean's eyes checking his pupils.

"Dean," the doctor said. "Mr. Winchester, can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear yah…" Dean almost slurred and tried to block the light shining down on him.

"Dean thank God," Sam breathed out a sigh of relief before proceeding to kill his brother through words. "What the hell were you thinking man going in on a job alone, I oughta kill you!"

"Who are you?" Dean asked Sam, a confused look lingering on Dean's face.

"Oh very funny Dean," Sam gave him a signature bitch face. "Don't think a little "amnesia" will get you out of a talking to from me!"

"Sam I don't think he's playing dumb as you all call it…" Cas observed and looked into Dean's green eyes which were filled with confusion and fear.

Dean looked from Sam's eyes to Cas'. The blue and brown was so foreign, yet so comforting and familiar he just couldn't place it. He felt like he knew these men, or at least he was supposed to. He just couldn't remember and his head hurt already from trying.

"A-am I supposed to know you two?" Dean asked both men before him.

Sam looked to Cas with a look of desperation than to the doctor.

"Amnesia is common often times but mostly only among head trauma victims," the doctor looked astounded as well. "And your brother seems to have suffered no head trauma, not even when he collapsed on the sand where we found him."

"Dean," Sam said, almost in a breathless whisper. "You really don't know who I am or Cas?"

Dean shook his head no to which Sam sighed in reply. He looked to Cas and nodded only once before returning to where he had been seated. Dean felt helpless now, like he had disappointed whoever this man was before him.

"When can Dean be released from this hospital?" Cas asked the doctor.

"As soon as he's ready I suppose," the doctor confirmed after looking at his chart. "I will prepare a wheelchair for him."

"I can walk just fine," Dean said, getting up and pulling the IV from his arm. "Let's go I suppose, wherever these two guys wanna take me?"

Sam was glad that Dean at least remembered that he didn't take jack shit from anyone and stood to help his brother walk over to the door. Cas followed close behind them to the check out desk and watched as Dean signed himself out. He struggled a bit with remembering how to spell his own name, but managed somehow to scribble out something closely resembling chicken scratch onto the sheet. Sam held open the door and let Dean and Cas through before leading them both over to the Impala.

"Dude you drive this," Dean asked, his face lighting up. "Awesome dude seriously!"

"Actually Dean YOU drive this…" Sam replied.

"I drive this," Dean laughed, delighted almost before climbing into the passenger side, as Sam pulled out of the parking lot. "Even better!"

Sam sighed and blew air from his cheeks as he drove to Bobby's. This was going to be a long week already.

**Read and Review guys!**

**So Dean doesn't remember either Sam or Cas, shocker! **

**Will Team Free Will be able to help Dean regain his memory?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Bobby Singer did when Sam had called him and explained Dean's current ailment was cuss. The second thing he'd done was tell Sam to bring Dean over to his place so he could take a closer look at him. The third thing he'd done was take a long shot of whiskey

This was going to be a long week…

Once Bobby heard the unmistakable cut off of the Impala's engine he stood from his old rickety wooden desk and strode to the door where he found a tired looking Sam, a stone cold faced Castiel, and a semi-delighted, semi-confused looking Dean.

"Damn fool idjit…" Bobby muttered while looking over Dean who eyed the older hunter with a look of greater confusion. "Could've gotten yourself killed…well c'mon in like yah always do."

"Do I come here often…sir?" Dean asked his head cocking in a similar fashion as Cas' often did.

"Sir," Bobby laughed. "Damn boy now I KNOW you're off your rocker, since when have you ever called me sir!"

"He's lost all of his memories Bobby," Sam explained, his face almost fell with a look of what appeared to be sadness. "He doesn't even remember who I am…or Cas."

"This is bad…" Bobby concluded with a sigh. "Alright yah idjits can stay here until we get Dean up and running again and not acting like some creepy robot."

"Sam," Dean asked. "I hope I'm calling you the right name, do I know this man…well am I supposed to?"

Sam's frown deepened when he stared into his brother's eyes. Dean was broken sure, but he'd never been this broken before.

"He's our uncle Dean," Sam explained, trying to be as thorough as possible with everything he'd explained to Dean so far. "Not by blood, but he's saved our asses a couple of times, we owe him a lot."

"Saved our asses from what?" Dean asked, this time looking a little scared of Sam's answer.

Sam hesitated. He knew Dean needed to know these things again, as bad as they would hurt him they were a part of who he was, his life…the hunter life. He was surprised Dean could even forget half of the shit they'd seen and been through.

"The monsters under the bed," Sam said, his voice cracking, he almost felt bad lying to Dean. "You know the ones that scare you when you're a kid…h-he's saved us from those…"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Every book was a dead end.

"There's no record of any creature or anything that could steal someone's memories," Sam concluded. "But that doesn't mean such a creature doesn't exist…"

"Does Dean have any marks on him?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I didn't check yet."

"We probably should," Cas spoke up from his seat on the couch, his eyes had been carefully watching Dean for the past hour that the trio had been hard at work researching and reading. "If it was a witch he'd have a mark, if it's something angelic or demonic I could tell, so far I have sensed nothing."

"We'll check anyways," Sam nodded before standing and walking towards his brother who had been happily eating at the kitchen table. "Hey Dean this is gonna sound weird but can you, take off your shirt?"

"You wanna see my gorgeous body man," Dean smirked. "Sorry dude I don't think I swing that way."

"Just take off your damn shirt Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes and waited as his brother stripped his shirt and held it in his hand. Dean looked forward at the mirror ahead of him and his eyebrows furrowed as he walked closer. He looked upon his shoulder and there was a handprint, the red handprint that was still etched perfectly into his skin like a sculptor had done it himself.

"Hell of a birthmark huh?" he chuckled to himself and turned to face Sam, Bobby, and Cas who all had equal looks of disdain. Cas most of all though, Dean stared at the angel for a short while trying to decipher his expression before Sam begun looking on him and sort of feeling him up.

"Woah man hey," Dean exclaimed and jumped away from Sam. "I told you I don't swing that way!"

"Oh joy," Sam retorted sarcastically with a smirk. "I'm glad you remember the ever importance of your sexuality Dean, he's clean Bobby no marks besides…well the handprint."

"Yeah what the hell is that anyways," Dean asked he ran his hand over it slightly before pulling his shirt back on. "It looks as if someone was trying to give me a major case of Indian burn?"

"When an angel lays a mark on a human Dean," Cas stepped forward, clearly ignoring Dean's forgotten rule about personal space. "It is the mark of a more profound bond between the human and the angel."

"Dude seriously," Dean started to laugh almost uncontrollably at first but it quieted down to chuckles. "What is this guy on Sammy, angels and bullshit like that?!"

Cas opened his mouth to reply but he then closed it and looked down in what looked almost like shame mixed with embarrassment for even bringing up the matter. He hadn't expected Dean to remember anything about angels, but there was always hope. Hope was all Cas could look forward to anymore since he'd joined up with the Winchesters.

"Why hello Dean-O!" a flutter of wings was heard and Gabriel stood behind Dean causing the green eyed hunter to nearly jump out of his skin. "Glad you see yah up and functioning, although I must comment that you're the biggest damn idiot I know!"

"Ok who the hell is that," Dean breathed heavily and placed his hand over his heart to slow it down from the shock Gabriel had implemented upon him. "And how in the hell did he do that?!"

"Hello? Archangel," Gabriel smirked. "Surely you know that Dean, I mean I did kill you over fifty million times, but who's counting?"

Gabriel sat down on the couch and kicked up his Chuck Taylor's onto the coffee table before conjuring up a lollipop and popping it into his mouth.

"Am I supposed to know this pint sized joker too?!" Dean asked, he was thoroughly confused by now.

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed about choking on the red cherry sucker in his mouth. "You mean you don't remember ANYTHING I did to you, awesome Sammy does this I can mess with him now and he won't remember how much of a dick I was?!"

"No Gabriel," Sam gave him a signature bitch face. "You may not, this is serious, something you clearly lack the knowledge of, Dean's lost all of memories."

Gabriel's smirk disappeared and the archangel's glance changed. He looked concerned now.

"How long has he been without his memory?" Gabriel asked, giving Dean a once-over as if he were a science experiment to which Dean replied with a better bitch face than Sam's.

"Since Cas and I picked him up at the hospital this morning," Sam explained. "Why?"

"This isn't good," Gabriel sighed and faced the four men before him. "If this was the doing of anything, angelic, demonic or a creature he needs to regain his memories soon, we need to find the creature that took them."

"What happens if we don't?" Cas asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"If we don't find Dean's memories soon," Gabriel sighed before his amber eyes met Cas' sky blue ones. "He may lose them forever…"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean sat at Bobby's kitchen table, sketch pad and pencil in hand. He had been asked by Sam to sketch the last thing he saw before he was attacked. Dean's head hurt enough taking in all the new faces and information but now it hurt worse trying to remember what had happened before he passed out.

It all came back in flashes.

_He was surrounded, the drooling sniffling dog-like creatures on all sides of him. They sure were ugly looking. They advanced on Dean as his knife was poised high and heavy in his hand. His breathing was ragged as he looked from left to right around him. He felt helpless and good as dead, but something in him wasn't fearful of these things around him._

_As if he'd fought them before…_

_He raised his knife and yelled, some of dogs, the shyer and weaker ones backed down almost confused or possibly scared of Dean but the bigger ones obviously the alphas or leaders stepped further forward and closed in closer and closer on the hunter. _

_With that, Dean raised his knife and charged._

He was shaken from the memory by the weight of a calloused hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cas looking down at him with concern.

"It must hurt," Cas commented before sitting down next to Dean. "Trying to remember such things, I'm sorry you even have to go through this."

"Yeah well just be glad it isn't you Mr. Trippy." Dean laughed at his own joke and looked down at what he'd managed to draw.

"My name is Castiel," Cas said. "I have never been a Mr Trippy in my lifetime."

Cas looked over at the sketch.

"You are a gifted artist Dean," Cas stated and looked into Dean's eyes. "I'm surprised I never saw this side of you before."

"Look I know this may sound strange," Dean replied with a small smile. "I can't shake the feeling I know you, but even if I never knew you I feel like we would've been good…friends."

Cas met Dean's smile and found a small one upon his own face, it only shrouded his hurt though.

"I think so too Dean." Cas nodded.

One step at a time…

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Damn that thing is fugly!" Gabriel exclaimed, looking at Dean's picture.

"Thank you Gabriel for those kind words of wisdom," Sam said, Dean noticed this Sam fellow used an awful lot of sarcasm around this Gabriel guy; Gabriel did seem a bit annoying though. "Now have you seen anything like it before?"

"Can't say I have Samsquatch," Gabriel inspected the rather gruesome drawing Dean had produced. "Even in all the millennia I've been around I've never seen anything like this."

"Perhaps it's a mutant," Cas offered. "Like those…"Jefferson Starships" Dean had named when were fighting Leviathans?"

"Jefferson Starships," Dean chuckled. "That's like the most annoying band on earth why would I name anything after that?"

"Because you referred to these creatures as annoying," Cas looked over at Dean. "And hard to kill, which I suppose holds the same for this band "Jefferson Starships"?"

"Damn Sam," Dean said. "Where did you find this guy, he's totally on top of things?"

"THAT is an even longer story," Sam snatched the picture out of Gabriel's little hands. "For another day, for now us hunter blessed enough to be with our memories will do research, Dean go to bed."

"What are you my mother?" Dean asked.

"Jerk!" Sam laughed, he waited for the automatic reply of "bitch" from Dean but nothing came Dean had already walked upstairs; this earned a desperate sigh from Sam before he turned to the others.

"Ok guys," he said, determined. "Let's get to work!"

**Read and Review**

**So any ideas on the "Jefferson Starships"? **

**Like what they might be and who created/sent them?**

**Dean hurt Cas big time, he doesn't remember them even being friends.**

**Gabriel, you knew he'd show up in typical dickish fashion**

**Bottom line will Dean EVER remember again?**

**More to come soon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam had decided it was best for Dean to try and look at photos first off to try and remember things that had happened in his past. They often did that with memory loss victims. He knew the Winchester family hadn't been one for pictures, but they did have some and it was better than nothing. But food came first.

Dean had awoken with a dull headache, he figured it was from the injuries he'd suffered in the attack of whatever the hell those dog creatures were, but he still felt incomplete. He knew there were things he needed to remember, he just couldn't and he didn't know why. That was what was frustrating him most.

Dean walked down Bobby's stairs and they creaked under his feet. He scratched the back of his neck and sat down at the dining room table. Sam was already seated reading the paper and drinking coffee. Cas was picking at his breakfast and Gabriel had already finished his and now was sporting a smirk and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yah really like candy don't you Gabriel, wasn't it?" Dean asked as he pulled his wooden chair closer to the table.

"It's the spawn of all life Dean-O." Gabriel popped the sucker out of his mouth and chuckled.

"What do you do just pull em outta your ass or something?" Dean laughed, he was still a little confused about the angel thing.

"Perks of being an archangel," Gabriel winked and cocked his head at the younger Winchester brother who had a look of deep though on his face. "Say Sammy whatcha reading there?"

"There have been reports of mysterious happenings at this old manor in Alabama," Sam explained. "Apparently the residents claim the place to be haunted, they've become quite the tourist attraction, but this sounds right up our alley."

"Hold on now," Dean gave Sam an "are you serious" look. "You guys mean to tell me you're ghost hunters?"

"So are you Dean," Sam said. "And while I investigate this one with Gabriel you Cas and Bobby will stay here and look over books, photos, anything that you think will jog your memory."

"Aw c'mon that's no fun!" Dean whined.

Sam stepped away from the table and filled a small handgun with iron bullets, he nodded at Gabriel who stood up and joined Sam. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers the pair was gone. Dean blinked a couple of times before stepping up from the table and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going crazy…" Dean muttered and looked at Cas. "Did he just…disappear?!"

"Angels possess many powers Dean," Cas explained. "Some of those being flying and the ability to transport humans and objects to other locations."

"Alright whatever…" Dean sighed, still not understanding, but suddenly the smell of bourbon wafted through the air as Bobby poured himself a glass.

Dean's brain went into overdrive; he'd smelled that scent before, but not just from Bobby. In his mind he saw himself, but he was much younger and Sam was too. Dean saw John Winchester pat him on the shoulder once before smiling and giving him a one armed hug. Dean could remember smelling the bourbon on John's jacket.

Suddenly though the memory faded and Dean shook his head a couple of times.

"Dean," Bobby asked. "What is it?"

"I-I saw something," Dean stammered. "I saw myself and that Sam, I know it was us, only we were younger and there was this other guy there he had black hair and he was hugging me and his jacket…his jacket smelled like bourbon, just like the bourbon you're pouring."

"John…" Bobby sighed. "You saw your father John Winchester, Dean."

"That is a good start," Cas spoke up and walked over to Dean. "Although not the best memory I can theorize, Bobby we need any pictures you have of Dean's childhood and books about the monsters he's hunted, maybe if we use things he's familiar with we can trigger some memories."

"Good plan Cas," Bobby nodded and started walking down the basement steps. "I'll get some stuff."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Some simple salt and burn this was!" Sam yelled over the shrieking poltergeists surrounding him and Gabriel. The pair was back to back with pistols poised prepared to shoot when ready.

"Yeah well yah can't win em all Samsquatch!" Gabriel lunged and shot at one of the ghosts which disappeared almost instantly.

"Doesn't help," Sam shot at one too and he dissipated. "When they're buried under the damn floorboards!"

"I've got an idea," Gabriel exclaimed. "But you have to move!"

Sam tucked and rolled and ended up slamming into the wall with a grunt. Gabriel used his angelic mojo and tore up the old floorboards, he flew above the remains which were all there and he zapped enough angelic power to incinerate all the bones. The poltergeists all screamed and disappeared without a trace. He then put the floorboards back together and walked over to Sam who groaned.

"Good plan." Sam smirked and laughed, but winced from having hit the wall so hard.

"Aw Samsquatch," Gabriel smirked and offered his hand. "Want me to kiss it better for you?"

"Oh shut your mouth and help me up." Sam blushed slightly at the comment and hopped to his feet.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean flipped the old Polaroid photos through his fingertips, but nothing was coming to him. They were all pictures of an obviously younger him, a young Sam, the man Bobby had identified as John and a beautiful smiling blonde haired woman with her arm slung around John's shoulder.

"I'm supposed to know her," Dean muttered to himself. "I know I am…"

"She was your mother Dean," Cas spoke up from the doorway, causing Dean to jump slightly before the angel walked over and sat down to the hunter. "Mary Winchester."

"Did you know her?" Dean asked almost breathlessly.

"Not personally," Cas said. "We spoke a few times, but we never really had a chance to talk too much, she died while you were young."

"Wow," Dean sighed, that little fact depressed him more than the fact that he didn't remember her. "I must've cried nonstop."

"You did," Cas nodded. "Until your father told you that "good little soldiers don't cry"."

"Why would he tell me that?" Dean looked as shocked as Cas did disgusted at what he'd just said.

"He was a hunter," Cas explained. "Not of deer, or rabbits, but of creatures that only belong in nightmares, he pushed you and Sam way to hard and made you grow up too quickly."

"How do you know this," Dean asked. "Did you like do this hunting thing with my dad or something?"

"I did not," Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "But I was always watching over you Dean, I was your guardian angel…and I still am."

Dean looked dumbfounded. Here he was trying to remember what seemed like a horrible past, but here he also was being told that even if the man named John, his father, hadn't cared…that someone had and still did.

That little truth made Dean smile even brighter than before. He patted Cas on the shoulder similar to how John had in his memory and pulled the angel in for a one armed hug. Cas blushed slightly but accepted the foreign gesture to which he was only used to with Cupid. The Dean he truly knew would never do this, only for Sam. So Cas just cherished the little moment as if they could be frozen in time forever.

**Read and Review**

**A little Sabriel and Destiel cuteness there.**

**And Dean just remembered his first memory, hopefully more will come back.**

**More to come soon of this story :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The dog creatures lunged not once but multiple times at Dean. They ripped his shirt and into his flesh which caused him to cry out in pain. He raggedly breathed in and out trying to keep focus, he couldn't lose focus now. He gripped the knife tight as it shook in his palm. Blood dripped down his side as he held it tight to put pressure on the wound. The obvious alpha of the dog creatures stepped forward and Dean stepped backwards as a result. The creature was huge; twice the size of Dean and it was missing patches of fur. Its paws could crush Dean's skull in an instant. The alpha dog snarled and walked so close to Dean that the hunter could feel its hot breath on his face. The alpha dog then opened his mouth and howled before it stared at Dean directly into his eyes. Dean felt almost hypnotized and he then saw a white light wafting from the dog's mouth in front of him, but he wasn't dying because he still felt the warehouse wall behind him. Once the light faded the dogs were gone, but Dean, still bleeding heavily and clearly injured, took off running out into the night._

Dean awoke with a start, sweating and panting. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Sweat had seeped through his shirt, leaving it just the slightest bit damp. He looked over to see Cas headed his way with a glass of water and cool cloth.

"You've had a nightmare Dean," Cas stated matter of factly and sat down next to Dean on the couch. He handed him the wet cloth and the glass of water to which Dean proclaimed thanks and graciously drank and used. "What were you…dreaming about?"

That question seemed so familiar to Dean, but yet again he couldn't pinpoint it.

"I saw the dogs again," Dean sipped the water and cleared his throat. "At least now I know that's what they are…there was this light coming from the dog's mouth then they were gone when the light was and I just…blanked out after that and ran from the warehouse."

"Whatever this creature is and whoever made it wants you to remember that attack," Cas explained, taking the glass from Dean. "And nothing else…"

Dean looked downwards; he looked so defeated in that moment. Nothing was working so far that Team Free Will had tried to help Dean regain his memories. Cas leaned down and looked into the eyes of his old friend.

"But we will work to regain what you have lost Dean." Cas smiled.

Dean smiled back. It was comforting, Cas' smile. There was something about it that set his insides on fire. He couldn't remember much, but there was something about this man…well angel that Dean knew he remembered clear as day. He cared deeply about this angel, but what he felt about him was still a haze, but whatever it was it was strong.

"Alright you idjits," Bobby said from the doorway this time. "Sam has requested your presence."

Dean and Cas both held skeptical looks and walked with Bobby outside where Sam stood, smiling and resting a hand upon the Impala. Gabriel sat in the shotgun seat sucking yet another lollipop, the color choice of today being green. Sam smirked and walked up to Dean and took him by the shoulders.

"Today is your lucky day Dean Winchester," Sam said, in the form of a used car salesmen which honestly made Dean feel a bit uneasy. "You're gonna try to remember things by driving this 1967 Chevy Impala here, otherwise known as "your car" and "your baby"."

Dean gulped, Cas sighed and Bobby rolled his eyes as if he knew already this would be a bad idea. Sam happily laughed and pulled Dean towards the car before throwing him the keys and making Gabriel scoot to the back seat. Sam sat down in shotgun as Dean climbed into the driver's seat and fumbled with and stared the keys which felt so unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time in his hand.

"Well," Sam cocked his head. "Aren't you going to turn her on?"

"I'll turn her on when I want to turn her on." Dean protested before putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"That's what she said." Gabriel smirked and chuckled from the backseat.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look. Dean gulped and gripped the steering wheel before putting the Impala into drive. He roughly drove forward, not used to the power behind the car again yet. Sam laughed and let Dean work at his own pace with the vehicle. It felt weird for Dean though, he felt like a sixteen year old just learning to drive with his dad. Dean tried again and put her into drive, before long he was driving wildly around the junk yard in front of Bobby's house. Sam and Dean laughed excitedly and yelled as Dean put the car into a funky tailspin and took it out of it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Gabriel groaned from the backseat, his head spinning.

"Not on the upholstery buddy!" Dean about glared and stopped the car.

Sam laughed loudly and sincerely. He was glad Dean remembered how to drive the Impala and much less how much he loved the vehicle. Once Gabriel's head had stopped spinning Dean hit the gas again and took her for another spin.

"Damn idjit." Bobby muttered with a small smile at the scene to which Cas only replied with a smile.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Once Dean had successfully come down from his high of driving the car, Team Free Will joined in the dining room for lunch. Bobby had made sandwiches from scratch and poured beers and water for everyone. They all begun eating and conversing as usual, even Gabriel who'd complained of puking in the backseat was eating happily and heartily. Dean bit into his sandwich and suddenly something came back to him.

_ It was a happy day, although John had just finished up a hunt and he himself was covered in the blood of whatever creature it had been that week. Dean and Sam sat in the backseat of the Impala with the doors open; they both sat facing the outside of the car. They were both young, but Dean was a bit older. They both unwrapped their sandwiches of choice. Dean had begun to take a bite out of his but not before he heard his little brother sniffling and crying. He had dropped his sandwich onto the ground_.

_"Shut up Sam," John yelled at the younger boy and shut the doors to the Impala before climbing into the driver's seat and driving away. "It's just a damn sandwich for God's sake."_

_ Sam continued to sniffle, Dean chuckled at first and was about to take a bite out of his food before he heard Sam's tummy growl. The little boy was clearly hungrier than Dean was. Dean sighed and inspected his sandwich before handing to Sam._

_ "Here yah go Sammy," Dean said and wiped his younger brother's tears. "I don't like turkey all that much anyways…"_

_ Sam looked up at Dean with wide, grateful eyes and scarfed down the food. Dean smiled and held his little brother close._

"Dean," Sam said. "What is it?"

"I took care of you," Dean said almost in a hushed tone. "Because John, dad didn't…"

Sam's eyes held sadness at Dean's remark. Gabriel sighed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder before slowly dropping it away. Dean stared at Sam, almost expecting a comment or a reply, something.

"Yes Dean," Sam said, his voice cracking slightly. "Y-You did…"

Dean gulped, he must have stumbled upon a sore subject for them both and he decided to drop it. He finished the rest of his sandwich quietly and helped Bobby clear the dishes before walking out onto the porch and sitting down on the steps. He looked up at the sky, the stars twinkled brightly and Dean felt as if they were laughing at him.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Meanwhile in heaven, the air was light and calm, but tensions were rising within the room of the Distinguished Angel Council. The angels were arguing in a frenzy of heated words and flying feathers.

"What do you mean he did that," Balthazar exclaimed. "What was he thinking?!"

"He is the leader of us," Samandrial commented. "He can do what he likes…"

"Yes but…" Balthazar stammered.

"Shut up you two," Raphael hissed and motioned towards the doorway. "Here he comes."

The other angels of the Council hushed themselves and stared towards the doorway, some with looks of submissiveness, others with looks of disgust and disdain. The leader of the Angel Council stepped forward into the massive hall and strode with confidence over to his chair.

"I theorize you all have heard of what I've done by now," Donathan, leader of the Council cleared his throat and the Council members each bowed before him, they hadn't known anything else in their lives. "I'm sorry but it couldn't have been helped, most of you know not to second guess me but…some of you may need a reminder."

He turned his gaze towards Balthazar who glared right back. Donathan chuckled slightly and returned to looking towards his other Council members. They eagerly awaited his speech.

"Let what I've done serve as a reminder to any of you wanting to meddle in the affairs of the human world," Donathan announced. "Lucifer and Michael have learned this little detail first hand and look what happened to them, it is not our place, nor will it ever be, we are merely to watch them and interfere ONLY when we are called upon my brothers."

"Certain angels though," Donathan grimaced a little, as if he had a specific angel in mind. "Think otherwise."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Bobby had continued pushing books around, but with still no luck. There were no records of any creatures that Dean had encountered, but still he'd hoped to find something at least. Sam had spent his time finding cases and such for him and the others.

"You really should take a break Samsquatch," Gabriel sighed, he knew Sam, Sam would push himself to the brink to get a job done, he wasn't there yet but soon enough he would be. "You're gonna give yourself an aneurism from thinking so hard."

"I'm fine Gabriel," Sam sighed; he closed the book he'd been reading about ancient creatures and rubbed his eyes. "I just need to get some coffee."

Gabriel sighed. He'd never admit this to anyone who asked, but he was actually quite infatuated with Sam. Well, maybe infatuated wasn't the word, the word was love. Angels weren't supposed to feel that, but Gabriel had learned a lot since he left heaven and he wasn't going to throw that all away for a dad that didn't seem to give a rat's ass about him right now. He knew Sam would never go for him though, he'd annoyed the younger Winchester since day one, he'd put the kid through hell and back. But yet somehow Sam still put his trust in the pint sized archangel, they'd even became what Gabriel would consider friends.

Gabriel spread his wings and flew away to give Sam some alone time.

He could only continue to hope about the way Sam felt about him…

**Read and Review**

**So Dean is remembering little things slowly.**

**And what did Donathan do?**

**Will Sabriel happen?**

**More to come soon guys! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I swear to God above if I hear Metallica or Boston one more time," Sam growled under his breath. "I'm going to punch a hole in the wall then my brain!"

"Jesus Samsquatch," Gabriel laughed. "No need to ruin such a perfect head, besides Cas thought maybe it would help Dean remember some of things he used to love if he hears them?"

"Yeah well did he think about my expense when he came up with that BRILLIANT plan?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh shush Samuel." Gabriel laughed and popped a Snickers Bar into thin air before taking a bite out of it.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean sat on the spare guest bed and listened to classic rock song after classic rock song. He still didn't remember much. Cas had thought maybe this would work, but still no such luck. Heaven knows it had taken long enough for him to regain the two or three memories he had already.

"Nothing?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head no and sighed. He was trying so hard too.

"Perhaps we should try another approach?" Cas asked.

"I'm sick of this," Dean grunted and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and stood, donning his hunter jacket. "I want to do something other than trying to regain these memories you've said I lost."

"Dean please," Cas stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We're your family were only trying to help."

Dean felt something surge through him when Cas touched him. He felt the worry over his memories go away every time the angel did so. He felt safe and looked after. Cas had claimed that he'd watched over Dean in his younger years and Dean could feel that the angel cared deeply about him, but there was something else there when Cas looked into Dean's eyes.

"Dean," Cas said. "How about we try looking at books, of creatures, maybe that will help jog something?"

"Fine." Dean replied in defeat, in reality he was done with this whole business of trying to regain anything anymore.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"This is a Wendigo," Cas explained. "You've fought many of them, and this is a Shape Shifter you've fought countless ones."

"All these things are real," Dean muttered. "Damn…just when I thought kids were safe at night…"

"They are safe at night," Cas reassured Dean. "Because you and Sam and Bobby and all the other hunters in the world fight to keep it that way."

"What's it really like though Cas," Dean asked. "Hunting, I know I'm supposed to remember and know but I just…"

"Don't strain yourself Dean," Cas nodded and begun to explain. "Hunting is dangerous, it is something that can take your life if it's not done properly, but it's rewarding to see those as you refer to them "sons of bitches" die in the end."

Dean smiled at Cas, something he'd found himself loving to do lately.

"Alright lovebirds," Bobby said from the door. "Parties over, Dean your brother's about to go insane from the music and he said he needs to talk to you and Cas so c'mon."

Dean had blushed involuntarily at the "lovebirds" comment, he didn't know why though. Cas however had only cocked his head and muttered "I'm not a bird" and walked out behind Bobby along with Dean.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"You want him to do what?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You want me to do what?!" Dean exclaimed as well.

"I think it'd be good for you Dean," Sam explained his theory in detail. "I found a real low key hunt, something where Dean won't get hurt but he can still gank something if need be."

"Are you sure about this Sam," Bobby asked. "It'd be like throwing a blind mouse into a room full of hungry cats?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Sam said with certainty. "Besides, Cas, Gabriel and I will be there with him…it might help him remember Bobby."

Bobby sighed. He knew this might be good for Dean, but he couldn't let the boy just be thrown blind into a hunt. He'd be like a baby in a leather jacket complete with knife. He knew somehow though deep down that Dean would be just fine.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The motley crew, as they might as well have called themselves, tore off in the Impala towards the source of the problem which lay in the town neighboring that of Bobby's. They had been briefed by Sam that it was only a baby Wendigo according to Garth who had been tracking it for a few days now. Dean didn't remember anyone named Garth, but he knew that was something to remember another day.

"Hold onto it for dear life," Sam gave Dean a knife as he cocked a flare gun and handed one to Gabriel, Cas was told to just use his angelic powers. "Gabriel or I will shoot it and you gank it ok Dean?"

Sam smiled eagerly; Dean just looked about ready to throw up.

Garth's old slightly dented car pulled up beside the Impala and he stepped out. He greeted Gabriel and Cas with a salute and hugged Sam. Garth was surprised when Dean actually hugged him first.

"Well damn," Garth chuckled. "I guess Dean here really did lose his ol noodle huh?"

"Good to have yah Garth," Sam laughed and handed Garth a flare gun. "Let's get this bitch!"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Team Free Will and Garth fought relentlessly until the point of exhaustion. The baby Wendigo had actually put up quite a fight. Garth had wasted most of his flares on missed hits and Cas was becoming tired from using so much mojo to try and keep the creature in one place. Gabriel had successfully finally hit its leg and made it fall to the ground. That was where Dean came in.

Dean walked up to the whining and crying creature, his knife held high and poised for the jugular where he'd been told to stab. He saw nothing but pain in the creature's eyes and stopped for a mere moment. Something else came back to him.

_"Way to gank a bitch Sammy!" Dean yelled._

_ Dean remembered this and similar words coming from his mouth after many victories at the end of various hunts. He saw all the hunts they'd won and lost which was a great deal of them apparently. Every creature he'd made bleed and die flashed through his head._

He shook his head and suddenly the knife came crashing down and into the creature's throat where a howling nose escaped out of its mouth. Dean could feel the blood spray dripping down his face, but victory was upon them.

He turned to see Sam laughing and smiling, giving him thumbs up of approval, Gabriel was smirking and Cas was just his monotone self.

"You've just been Garthed by Dean." Garth chuckled as he burned the rest of the body.

Dean walked over to the rest of Team Free Will and looked at Sam.

"So Dean," Sam asked. "How do you feel?"

"Can I do that again…?" Dean asked excitedly, earning chuckles from everyone around him.

**Read and Review**

**Aww Dean learned to hunt again. Awesome! **

**And Garth made a surprise appearance. **

**More to come my readers! :D Keep the reviews favorites and follows coming!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: well I changed the rating to M because SURPRISE! There WILL be sex! I hadn't planned on it originally, but ya'll know how plot bunnies go. Don't judge me it came to me in the shower. **

Chapter 6

It had successfully been two whole weeks, but I suppose that depends on the definition of success. In the department of Dean Winchester it hadn't been much. He really hadn't remembered anything else. Everyone in the household was honestly at wits end with the whole matter.

"I don't see why we can't just go gank this bitch," Bobby exclaimed. "Whatever it is it must still be out there!"

"It's not that simple searching for a creature that most hunters don't even know exists Bobby," Garth said, he'd stuck around longer than he had anticipated. The others figured he might of some help in finding what did this to Dean. "Actually it's near impossible to hunt something that none of us have even heard of, much less we don't even know what it's name is or what can kill it or anything."

"Garth is right," Cas spoke up. "But Bobby has a valid point, if we are to find this creature it won't do us any good to be sitting here idle, we need to be out in the field if we want to capture it and hopefully kill it."

"What did Dean say about it again?" Garth asked, sipping a little bit of his can of Coca Cola.

"It was a dog like creature," Bobby replied. "It was ugly looking, but what idjit doesn't think a monster is, it had a glowing light coming out of its mouth before Dean couldn't remember anything but the attack anymore."

"Could be some kind of shifter," Garth burped and covered his mouth before walking over and snatching Dean's drawing out of Bobby's hands. "Or a Werewolf mutation, who knows, all I know is it's about to get Garthed!"

"I think it is best if I stay here with Dean," Cas explained, sort of nervously, he didn't want the two to know of his true intentions. "You know, in case he remembers something important or something in general."

"Good plan Cas," Bobby said. "Sam and Gabriel were going to stay and research some more possible ways to regain "Sleeping Beauty's" memory; me and Garth'll take to the streets and see if we can't catch this thing."

In a flash Bobby and Garth were out the door and Cas was standing alone in the dining room. Cas sighed and looked towards Dean who was napping in the living room on the couch. He wanted so badly for Dean to remember, but was he willing to go to the drastic measures he wanted to? He walked over to the couch and sat down. He studied his friend whose eyes were rampantly moving under his closed eyelids. Dean was dreaming. Cas touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and suddenly found himself in Dean's subconscious.

"Cas what the hell," Dean asked his new dream companion. "What are you doing here?"

"I had the idea of transporting you into my memories," Cas explained. "It may help you to remember some of your own."

"Cas I," Dean stammered, but he looked as if he desperately wanted to. "Is it safe?"

"They are my memories Dean," Cas nodded. "It is very safe nothing can harm you in memories."

Dean then felt a familiar touch. The touch of Cas' two fingers to his forehead and he felt a rush of energy before opening his eyes to what he assumed was Cas' memories.

He saw himself and Bobby in a barn, guns poised as Cas walked in, Dean watched himself take aim and shoot Cas in the stomach, but Cas kept right on walking towards the pair.

"Why would I hurt you?" Dean asked Cas, he was shocked.

"You didn't know what I was," Cas explained. "You thought I might be a threat, it's funny how you humans are scared of the unknown."

"_Who are you?" _

_ "Castiel"_

_ "I mean what are you?"_

_ "I am an angel of the lord."_

Dean took in every word of the memory. He felt it. He knew he was here. He knew this place, these people. He felt different than he had in a few weeks.

"I remember this Cas but," Dean said. "There is a lot more missing still…"

"It is a puzzle Dean," Cas said. "Eventually we will find all the pieces…"

Dean suddenly awoke and Cas was thrust out of his head. Cas cursed under his breath, he was so close to showing Dean more. If only he hadn't awoken, maybe he'd remember what Cas had showed him though.

"Hello Dean," Cas said. "What were you…dreaming about?"

That whole spiel was déjà vu to Cas. He remembered the first time he'd said those words.

"I don't know," Dean said. "Something weird I suppose, I feel like I went traveling like through time or something though."

Cas sighed. It had been worth a shot.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

As day waned into night tensions in heaven rose to a considerable amount.

"And I suppose you took no consideration of his feelings what so ever!" Balthazar yelled at Donathan, his glare was digging daggers into the elder angel.

"Oh like you care," Donathan spat back. "I suppose you've gone soft though in all the years that I've known you, you do seem to like humans now."

"I learned their ways while I was done there," Balthazar stated. "And let me tell you sometimes they make a hell of a lot more since then heaven does, and they may be dicks but their less of dicks than you!"

Suddenly Balthazar was thrust up against the wall. Donathan had an angel sword to his throat and he snarled practically.

"Watch it you little whore angel," Donathan growled. "I have dirt on you that the others would probably love to hear and I can ruin you in two point five seconds if they ever found out who your little lover boy is so I'd watch your tongue around me, comprendo?"

"Crystal clear boss." Balthazar replied, pushing Donathan off of him and stomping away, he knew that Donathan was above him, but sometimes he wished that heaven could behave a little more like earth did once in awhile. He twisted his ring on his finger and sat down on a chair in his room.

"Forgive me Dean Winchester for not helping you sooner…" Balthazar sighed.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Take a break Sammy for the sake of Jesus himself." Gabriel sighed as the younger Winchester paced back in forth in front of him from his seat on the bed. Sam had been working too hard on Dean's case and needed to just breathe for a moment.

"It's just pushing me to a breaking point that we can't figure this out," Sam exclaimed finally, throwing his arms up in the air. "Every puzzle can be solved so why I can't figure this one out!"

"Because," Gabriel explained. "You're stressed Sam, you can't even think straight, you need to just release all that pent up stress and tension and then you'll be able to focus ok?"

Sam sighed; for once the pint sized archangel was making sense.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Sam asked, almost seeming eager for suggestions.

"Well Samsquatch there are a number of ways one can relieve stress," Gabriel chuckled and cocked his head slightly, smirking. "There's exercise which you seem to love but it's a little late for that isn't it, there's music but you're not musically well…inclined."

"Anything else…" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I a therapist," Gabriel exclaimed and puffed out air from in his cheeks. "Most people just go and have sex with someone!"

Gabriel was suddenly cut off…by Sam's lips on his. Sam cupped Gabriel's face and kissed him repeatedly, he carefully crawled onto the bed and continued kissing Gabriel's lips, but slowly moved to his neck.

"S-Sammy…" Gabriel groaned slightly, trying not to lose it right there. "I never said me…"

"Just don't talk ok?" Sam said before capturing Gabriel's lips once again under his. Gabriel removed his green jacket and tossed it to the floor. His hands roamed over Sam's chest as their lips met again and again in heated kisses, he took his time unbuttoning every little button on Sam's flannel before the younger Winchester's chest was exposed.

Sam grinded down on Gabriel's torso and Gabriel repeated the action. His fingers tangled into Gabriel's golden locks and Gabriel's arms were slung around Sam's neck. He could Sam's length without the other man even taking off his pants. Gabriel's arousal was growing with the just the thought of that. Clothes begun to lose their place on the two's bodies and pretty soon they were both naked under the sheets.

Sam nipped at Gabriel's exposed skin and had the archangel whimpering and quivering under his touch. Gabriel hadn't gotten laid in years and even so this time it felt different.

Probably because this time it was with a person he actually cared about.

Sam obviously wasn't bothered by the thought that he was sleeping with another man. Gabriel knew for a fact Sam got around a lot less than Dean ever had and had a lot of pent up sexual frustration.

"Sssh Gabe…" Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear as he entered him. He nipped at Gabriel's ear as he thrusted in and out of the man beneath him. Gabriel was just a mess, he was in pure bliss. Sam's touch was enough to make him swoon alone, but feeling the heat of Sam's naked body on top of his own was almost too much to bear.

Sam was gentle. That was what Gabriel was enjoying most. Sam was very gentle and didn't rush. He took his time in ravishing Gabriel's body. He took his time in exploring Gabriel and what drove him nuts. His fingers worked magic on the smaller man's body and his lips, his lips they tasted like honey. Gabriel hadn't tasted anything that he could consider better and more addicting than candy.

Pretty soon Sam came with a strong moan and Gabriel found his release as well. Sam panted onto Gabriel's chest and flipped his shaggy hair out of the way long enough to see Gabriel's finish. He pulled out of him and gripped the sheets on either side, pulling himself up enough so he was still leaning over Gabriel but on his knees.

Gabriel's honey colored eyes met Sam's chocolate brown ones and Sam smiled. He kissed Gabriel once more and collapsed next to him. Gabriel covered the taller man with the sheets before pulling boxers on himself so he was at least sort of decent if anyone walked in.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Day broke and the sun shone through the curtains in one of Bobby's spare guest rooms. Sam was out cold from the previous night's activities, but Gabriel didn't sleep. He watched the younger Winchester's chest rise and fall as he slept and sighed.

He knew Sam had only done what he did last night out of frustration and stress. Gabriel remembered it though and compared to his other previous bed partners, Sam had been the most romantic about it all. Not even Kali had gentle with the archangel when they'd made love. She'd inflicted pain whether intentional or not upon Gabriel numerous times before.

Sam stirred a little bit didn't wake. Gabriel's cheeks flushed from staring at Sam. He'd never admit he loved him, not to anyone. There was something about the human though that drew Gabriel in like he was some lovesick teenager. Sam had a good soul, one Gabriel could feel. Not too many of those turned up in the course of the human race.

Gabriel, without thinking, but he honestly didn't care if anyone saw of not, manifested his top two wings and stretched them a little before he wrapped them around Sam protectively. He watched Sam as his features settled and he seemed less tense in his sleep than before.

Even if Sam didn't love him, Gabriel was determined to protect his human.

**Read and Review**

**So Sabriel sex…that's always fun right? But did Sam actually want it or was it just stress induced?**

**And Cas tried, Dean saw one memory before waking that's gotta count for something right?**

**Heaven's not doing so well either.**

**More to come soon my friends!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Sam awoke he felt sore, but it was the good kind. He yawned and rolled over onto his back and sighed contently. He looked over to the bottom left hand corner of the bed and there sat Gabriel, fully dressed, a lollipop sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mornin Samsquatch," Gabriel said. "How'd yah sleep?"

"Good I suppose," Sam sort of slurred from tiredness and he sat up, he looked down to find himself completely naked under the sheets and his face turned a shade of red. "Uh Gabriel did we uh…"

"Yeah," Gabriel said a look of almost nervousness on his face. "We did."

"D-did I hurt you…?" Sam asked.

"No," Gabriel replied. "You didn't, but don't worry about it Sam it was just…just one night."

Gabriel sighed, visible sadness in his gate. He stood up and threw Sam his discarded boxers before walking over to the now open doorway.

"C'mon Gigantor," Gabriel said. "We got bigger fish to fry."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"This has proven itself most interesting." Cas commented on the news article Garth had pulled up online as he, Dean and Bobby read over Garth's shoulder. Sam and Gabriel joined them moments later. Dean looked over and smirked.

"Well looks like somebody had fun last night huh?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah what's it to yah?" Sam said as he yawned again and walked over to where everyone was gathered, Gabriel on his heels.

"What's all this?" Gabriel asked.

"Seems Garth may have found something." Bobby said.

"There have been reports of a mysterious wild dog pack that have randomly shown up almost overnight in "middle of nowhere" Indiana, could be something could be nothing, all I know it if it is those ugly ass dog things Dean met that night in the warehouse we need to go after them."

"Garth is right," Cas nodded. "If we waste more time here they may get further and further away."

"I've got a few safe houses in Indiana, luckily we pinpointed the location of where these dogs have been seen the most and my safe house there is about a mile from this unnamed town." Bobby added.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Sam smiled at Dean. "Ready to get those memories back brother?"

Dean nodded and returned Sam's smile. He was more than ready.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

It took two hours to pack both the Impala and Garth's car but pretty soon Team Free Will was on the road and on their way to Indiana. Garth sat in the driver's seat of his car with Bobby in the shotgun following closely behind Sam who drove the Impala with Dean in shotgun and Cas and Gabriel in the back. Garth blasted old cheesy eighties tunes while Sam kept the radio to what he considered an "acceptable" volume. Dean sat with his chin on his fist and his elbow resting on the armrest of the passenger side door. He looked out into the grassy fields that seemed almost endless. He almost envied the normal people, those who didn't have to worry about stolen memories or trying to figure out who they were. He sighed and felt a little hopeless in that moment.

He then felt weight on his knee and Cas' hand rested there. Dean blushed, although he didn't understand why. He felt attraction towards this angel, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but so far Cas hadn't recoiled in fear at Dean's attempts to be nice to him or took off running so Dean figured that was a good start.

Cas was easy on the eyes too. Dean couldn't say for sure why he felt that way about Cas, but he figured his other self, the self that remembered everything did. He felt Cas' calloused palm slide on top of his other hand which rested on said knee and Cas' squeezed it. Cas' hands were strong; they weren't sissy like or weak in any way. They had seen their fair share of weapons and bloodshed in them that much Dean could sense. The rest though like his memory, was hazy.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The first stop was at a gas station in Illinois where Garth pulled over for gas and food. Bobby sat in the car reading over the news reports of the dogs while Sam pumped gas into the Impala and Dean, Cas and Gabriel went inside the gas station for provisions. Gabriel of course, bought nothing but candy. It was a miracle the archangel hadn't gotten a cavity yet, or rather his vessel. Cas picked up a few drinks and set them down on the counter to pay. Dean looked over various food items before he'd settled on a sandwich for each of them. Dean placed four sandwiches down on the counter for the humans on this journey but found his eyes wandering to the desserts. The crisp, warm apple pie on top of the stand caught his eye most of all.

"I like pie…" Dean remembered. "Don't I?"

"Yes Dean," Cas smiled and nodded. "Very much so."

Dean looked longingly at the pie and sighed before turning back to take the bags of things Gabriel and Cas had purchased and walking out of the gas station store to the Impala. Sam started her up and the others hopped into both cars and before long they were on the road again.

"Dean," Cas piped up from the backseat and handed Dean something to which Dean smiled. "I bought you this."

"Cas," Dean stared down at the apple pie slice that had been taunting him in the store that was now nestled carefully in his hands. "Why?"

"Because," Cas said. "I like seeing you happy."

That simple gesture was enough to send Dean over the edge. He knew now why he held such high attraction to the angel, at least he was pretty sure he did, it was because Cas was nice. Dean smiled and ate some of the pie and when he was finished he turned to the backseat.

"Thanks Cas." He smiled bigger at the sight of the angel.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

They stopped for the night the first time at a small motel in the southern half of the state of Illinois. Bobby and Garth rented their own room away from the other four and turned in early. Sam and Dean both rented rooms with a couch and a bed so they had a little bit of option when it came to sleeping arrangements. They decided to turn in earlier than usual as well; they figured they'd need all their strength when it came time to fight the dogs.

Sam stripped himself down to his boxers and collapsed on the bed in a heap. Gabriel sighed as he watched the man move. He felt as if he'd been used almost. He couldn't tell if Sam had actually cared at all about him or anything they'd done the night before. Gabriel figured with his luck that would be a big fat no.

"Night Gabriel." Sam chimed up and then snuggled into his pillow.

"G'night Sammy." Gabriel almost whispered before the hunter fell fast asleep.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

_Dean was surrounded once again, dreaming of the fight. This time though it was clearer than before. This time Dean actually saw the dog in detail. It's teeth were pure white and it barely slobbered. It's breath was hot and sticky though. It still looked as if it had gotten into a fight with a weed eater and lost, but it didn't seem to sense the wounds. Dean's brain played it back the same way as it had the previous nightmare, but this time Dean could sense the heightened details. He looked upon the dog's neck and it wore a collar. There was no ID tag, but in the place that there would be one there was a pin. A pin with a set of wings on it. _

Dean awoke in a sweat and panic. His eyes roamed around the room to make sure he was still in the motel bed and once he'd confirmed those thoughts he concentrated on trying to lower his heart rate.

"Dean," Cas said, Dean looked across from him and Cas lay there watching him. "You've had a nightmare."

"Two points to Captain Obvious over here," Dean muttered. "Cas what are you doing in my bed?"  
"Watching you sleep," Cas explained as if it wasn't creepy at all. "When you were a man with memories I often did it, it gave me peace of mind that you were safe."

Dean took in everything Cas had just said. The angel really did care about him more than he thought he did.

"Sleep Dean," Cas said. "I am here."

Dean reluctantly started to close his eyes again, but once he did he felt safe. He felt absolutely safe just knowing that Cas was there.

**Read and Review**

**Aww Gabe your insecurity is showing.**

**Dean remembered something important *chimes nonchalantly* **

**Will they catch the dog and regain Dean's memory?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few drives were short and sweet. The car had become a home sort of to Team Free Will and it was their noble steed guiding them closer and closer to the "damsel in distress" namely Dean's memories. As the Impala tore along the rest of Illinois Dean fell in and out of consciousness. He'd taken so many naps out of pure boredom for most of the drive but the majority had been from being actually tired. The cheap motel bed had about killed his back and even though his body had been at bay and peacefully resting; his mind had been racing a million miles a moment, mostly thoughts about the angel.

When they stopped at the safe house Bobby owned before the small town they'd be forced to call home for as long as it took to regain Dean's memories, it was late. They unpacked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

The calm before the storm per say…

Gabriel had noticed the way Sam had been staring at him throughout the entire journey. The younger Winchester's eyes had been on him like a wolf on a deer and Gabriel couldn't pry into his thoughts like he normally could with just anybody. Perhaps it was because the boy was thinking too much to comprehend a word at a time, or maybe Sam didn't Gabriel to know what he was thinking. Either way Gabriel was officially sick of being looked at like a slice of meat.

It was about fifteen minutes into setting up home base that Gabriel pushed Sam into a private bedroom and decided to have a word of two with the hunter.

"Ok look Sammy," Gabriel said. "You're looking at me I got three heads, well maybe up in heaven I do, but down here I don't so spit it out everything you're thinking."

"I just," Sam spoke with uncertainty. "We had sex…"

"Yeah," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious may I award you the Medal of Honor or what?!"

"Well look you don't have to be a dick about it all!" Sam glared with narrow eyes at the archangel.

"Well you don't have to tip toe around the subject like we never even did anything," Gabriel yelled, so loudly in fact he was sure everybody and their brother on the street could hear. "I just want to know that I'm not a cheap lay to you!"

Gabriel glared right back and stormed over to the window. He tried to fight back the tears that were in his eyes but they somehow leaked out. He sniffled a bit and tried to hide the fact that he was crying. He looked upwards hoping that the tears would dry up if he thought of home. It wasn't until he felt eyes on him again that they cleared up and not just any eyes, those same gentle brown eyes that had stared into his golden ones that faithful evening.

"Gabe…" Gabriel tensed slightly at Sam's use of the nickname. "How could you even think…that you were nothing to me that night?"

Gabriel spun around. His eyes met Sam's once again and they were filled with nothing but kindness. They seemed even more chocolate brown than Gabriel remembered.

"You mean so much more to me than that." Sam stepped forward slightly; his lips captured Gabriel's softly. This kiss wasn't like the one they'd shared that night in bed, it felt real. It felt magical; there was something in it Gabriel couldn't quite describe.

"S-Sam…" Gabriel almost whimpered and held onto the taller man. Sam embraced him with open arms and ran his fingers gently through Gabriel's hair.

"Forget about that night," Sam said into Gabriel's ear in almost a whisper. "Forget about what you thought I felt before now."

Gabriel nodded and kissed Sam again. He felt warmth spread through him again that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was almost unreal and honestly, he really didn't want to forget a thing.

Not one damn thing.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Bobby and Garth had taken a good hour surveying the surroundings and the neighborhoods in the small "nowhere" town. They determined it'd be best if they searched the woods first considering that would be a good place to find a pack of dogs. Garth had gone with a loaded gun vowing to return when he found any trace of something. Bobby had taken off into town to buy supplies that he considered necessity food being one of them. Dean and Cas had sat by patiently while Sam and Gabriel did the same. Sam was researching the town and found very little but enough to know at least where they were. The town had formally been called Newcomb.

"Well," Gabriel popped his lips. "I'm thoroughly bored."

"Honestly," Dean chuckled. "me too, I hope Garth finds something soon."

"Speak of the devil," Gabriel said earning a bitch face from the younger Winchester. "No offense Sam."

"I found traces of animal kills," Garth dumped a sack of small animal bones on the dining room table. "Nothing however that a human would want even for sport."

"Bones off the table," Bobby gruffly said as he walked in with two bags of food. "We eat there yah idjit."

Garth jumped from surprise and moved the sack of bones to the floor. Almost everyone hopped up from their spots to help Bobby due to intense boredom, but not Dean he stayed put. He glanced over at Sam's research and looked around himself before scooting over to the laptop and scrolling through what Sam had been intently reading.

"_Sometimes a volt of electricity can jolt a person's memory and even their brain itself."_

Dean then heard, as if by chance an unmistakable sound known only as thunder which meant a storm was rolling in. He looked outside and saw the darks clouds that had already appeared rolling across the once blue sky. He then looked down to the earth below outside and there stood the monster itself that had attacked Dean.

It appeared in the form of a wolf-dog although Dean remembered it being bigger somehow. It cocked its head once and howled, but then looked into Dean's eyes. Its eyes were glowing with a yellowish white color and Dean felt hypnotized once again. He stood from his resting place on the couch and walked closer. The dog creature turned and looked at the forest across from the safe house then back to Dean as if it was beckoning Dean to follow it. Dean stared, wide eyed and he walked over to the door and slowly opened and closed it without a sound. He walked out to where the dog was.

"You want me to follow you?" Dean asked.

The dog didn't move at first but then suddenly ran to the edge of the forest and howled again at Dean.

"Alright alright." Dean said and followed.

The thunder echoed above like a snare drum.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Glad Garth actually found something," Gabriel commented as everyone walked back into the living room and sat down in various places. "Something of use that is."

"Well are you insinuating I'm not useful?" Garth laughed and earned a laugh from everyone in the area.

"I hate to interrupt," Cas said his eyes were suddenly filled with worry. "But where is Dean?"

Everyone's laughter suddenly died and it was replaced with frantic cries of Dean's name and searching. When no one found Dean in the house they all met back up in the living room all equally worried and scared.

"Where would he go?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't know the town," Garth added. "He'd have no reason to leave."

"Uh guys…" Gabriel gulped as he looked at Sam's computer. "You might wanna take a look at this."

Sam walked over to what Gabriel was talking about and as Gabriel pointed to the sentence about electric shock and memory it hit Sam like a freight train.

"He's gone to the forest," Sam said with alarm as he grabbed his jacket and a gun for good measure. "There's an electrical storm going on out there, he read what I was reading on my computer, he's going to do something stupid to regain his memory no doubt."

"You mean that idjit is gonna shock himself just to get em back?!" Bobby exclaimed as he grabbed a weapon as well and handed one to Garth.

Cas seemed to be the most panicked of all. He thrust open the door and ran out into the rain which about soaked him to the bone the minute he ran into it. He looked around then down and saw two sets of tracks. One being Dean's obviously and the other was a dog's paw prints. They both led to forest.

"HE WEN'T THIS WAY!" Cas yelled over the thunder and rain and pointed to the tracks.

**Read and Review**

**Well shit Dean took off.**

**Glad Gabe and Sammy resolved the tension.**

**Will they find Dean in time?**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Dean walked his sense numbing and his mind at ease. He didn't feel the least bit worried about where he was going, besides the fact that he'd already had it in his mind to go retrieve on his own what it is Team Free Will came for anyways. The thunder rolled on loud and fierce in the clouds above him and lightning crashed within said clouds. He wasn't afraid, but again not that he had any reason to be.

The wolf-dog had led him about halfway through the forest before stopping to get a drink of water itself. It bowed its head and slurped up the cool fresh liquid onto its tongue. It swallowed and looked at Dean again, its eyes shone again and then faded back to their original brown before it walked over closer to the hunter. Dean looked down onto the dog's neck and saw a simple red collar but attached to where a nametag would be was a charm with wings on it. Dean knelt down and inspected the tag, the wolf-dog tensed a little but let Dean do so. Dean flipped the silver wing tag and looked on the back where some funky writing was inscribed, it was most likely the wolf-dog's name or something like that but Dean couldn't read it.

Whatever language it was…it wasn't human.

"What are you?" Dean asked.

The dog didn't reply, it just looked around itself as if looking for something important.

"_Way to go Dean," _Dean thought to himself. "_Talking to a dog like it'll just up and reply to you like a normal human being, brilliant thinking!"_

Dean's sarcasm had to wait though, because as soon as he stopped his train of thought the dog took off again, this time in another direction into a deeper part of the forest where Dean was pretty sure the boogeyman would live if he existed.

But then again Sam had said he did…

The wolf-dog cocked its head again and did what almost appeared to be a nod at Dean before continuing to walk.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Dean grumbled and climbed through the thicket trying to avoid the low lying branches of the trees.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Do you know where he is Cas?!" Sam yelled over the wind that had picked up suddenly, Bobby and Garth were right on his heels. They were all following Cas like he was a hunting dog.

"I know he went this way," Cas replied, his breaths coming in short waves, he had been running fast and hard trying to keep up with the elder Winchester and where his footsteps were leading them. "I-I can feel it…"

"Cas we've been out here for a solid hour," Bobby yelled. "We need to know where that idjit is pronto!"

Garth, Gabriel, Sam and Bobby all were talking in annoyed rushed tones. Cas looked at the forest and just closed his eyes. He tried hard to concentrate and drown out the other's voices and eventually he did. He homed in on Dean walking through the forest with what appeared to Cas as the mangy mutt they'd been looking for. Something wasn't right though, Dean was following the creature and he wasn't afraid of it. Something definitely wasn't right. Cas concentrated harder and saw what was to come.

He saw an empty field and the dog like creature. He saw Dean being surrounded by lightning strikes but none of them hitting him…yet. He knew nothing good was going to come out of this. It took all his might to not scream right then and there, but Cas opened his eyes calmly and turned to his four companions.

"There is a field beyond the forest," he stated. "Dean is being taken there by the creature we've been hunting, he is the tallest thing there, and he'll get hurt if we waste any more time."

Sam's grave nod was all it took for the four of them to keep moving through the grassland and then into the forest quietly. They walked carefully so as not to alert any unwanted creatures of their presence, but it was almost too quiet.

Suddenly Sam yelled and was knocked to the ground, his gun going off and into the air. The others sprung around just in time to see a dog like creature similar to the one Dean had drawn sprawled on top of Sam and snarling. Sam was frozen; he could barely move before Gabriel used all the angel mojo he could muster to zap the dog off of Sam with a spiteful look.

"Damn mutt," Gabriel glared, his eyes glowing with rage. "Leave my Sammy alone!"

The dog snarled and soon was joined by about seven other similar creatures, all their hackles raised and they were about foaming at the mouth. Gabriel's eyes died down and his shoulders stooped.

"Well shit…" Gabriel cursed.

Bobby and Garth aimed their guns as two of the dogs lunged and jumped at them, Bobby shot one in the muzzle earning a howl of pain from the thing but it's absence was soon replaced by another of its comrades. Garth hit one with the butt of his gun, but his weapon was soon knocked clear out of his hands and he trembled before Gabriel smited the dog.

"Cas," Sam yelled, still fighting the other dogs that had begun to circle him. "Go! Find Dean!"

Cas hesitated, unable to bear leaving his friends; his family alone to deal with this mess, but the look in Sam's eyes was one he couldn't ignore. He ran a little ways away before he turned back to see that none of the creatures had even sensed his departure. He heard more cries of pain, but thankfully all sounded as if they were from the dogs.

He then concentrated again, closing his eyes once he was sure he was safe and sensing Dean. Since he'd branded Dean in Perdition he could feel where he was at all times. Cas opened his eyes and looked west before flying off in that direction. It was his only hope.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean looked up at the sky. The clouds were darker than before and the lightning struck all around him. He looked upwards only once and thrust his arms out. The cold rain felt good on his skin and he sighed contently before turning back to the wolf-dog.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dean asked, he didn't know why he was still expecting an answer in the King's English.

The wolf-dog looked up at the sky and its eyes glowed again. The lightning suddenly came down in not one but three strikes, all simultaneously in the vicinity of where Dean was standing. He jumped in no direction in particular, but he knew if that was what it took to regain his memory than it was probably worth it. He stepped forward once and closed his eyes. His arms were extended once again and poised. He pursed his lips tight and screwed his eyes closed, not wanting to witness the world around him when this happened. He felt the electricity cutting through him like a knife…he felt his hair stand on end… every fiber of his being was ready to accept this…

"DEAN!" he heard Cas' voice about scream.

Dean turned around suddenly, shocked. He moved just enough so the lighting struck in front of him, missing him completely.

"Cas what the hell are you doing here man?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Looking for you Dean," Cas said, his gaze seemed almost angered and hurt. "This could kill you do you understand that!"

"Cas," Dean said. "I need my memories…"

"Dean," Cas exclaimed. "Your memories are not going to come back to you if you zap yourself with enough electricity to kill you; I'm NOT letting you die!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take Cas," Dean glared. "Now leave! YAH HEAR ME GO!"

Dean turned around again and waited, his arms extended once again from his body. Cas was overwhelmed with emotion, he never thought he'd ever witness the day Dean died, but even so he never wanted to either.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he heard…crying and a small timid voice that was…singing.

"_C-Carry on my wayward son…" _Cas sang softly, his tears messing up the words slightly, but he meant them.

Dean turned around in shock, first of all because the angel was crying and second because Cas had started singing to him.

_"They'll b-be peace when you are d-done…" _Cas' sobs grew louder.

Suddenly Dean felt a rush of energy hit him like a freight train. His mind raced, his thoughts became clear and he saw everything. His memories rushed back to him with a wave of energy. Dean remembered everything from the tiniest cracks he'd seen in the sidewalk to the cases he and Sam had shared to his first encounter with angels. He remembered his past and present. He gasped and opened his eyes when it finally struck inside of him that he remembered absolutely everything about everyone and everything in his life.

"_L-Lay y-your weary head t-to rest…" _that was when Cas broke down and fell to his knees crying, he couldn't understand what was happening to him nor why his vessel was suddenly leaking water from its eyeballs. He just felt more helpless than he ever had in his life, until he felt the familiar hand of the hunter under his chin lifting it up to meet his green eyes, Dean had taken to the ground as well.

_"Don't you cry no more…" _Dean sang back.

Cas' cries grew louder, but instead of pain he felt joy. He'd sent his grace to Dean unknowingly through his crying and emotions which he knew damn well angels weren't supposed to have, but somehow Dean had that effect on him. Dean held Cas in his arms and swayed slightly back and forth trying to calm Cas down and stop the tears.

"Well played." A familiar voice was heard and Cas and Dean both jumped and turned to face Balthazar who had the wolf-dog by his side, he was petting it behind its ear.

"Listen dickbag," Dean snarled and glared at the angel. "If you had anything to do with this I'll tear your wings from your back feather by feather do you hear me?!"

"Listen I had nothing to do with your stolen memories," Balthazar shot back. "My superior Donathan initiated THAT little scheme, and what a bastard he was about it."

"Who the hell is Donathan?" Dean asked.

"That would be mwah." Donathan smirked from behind Cas and cocked his head at Balthazar.

"Hello Donathan." Balthazar glared.

"Hello brother." Donathan nodded.

"Did I miss something here?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You see dear Dean," Donathan begun to explain. "I am the leader of the Distinguished Angel Council up in heaven, we deal with angelic matters and trials and such and I've been observing the way Castiel behaves around you and I must say it's quite extraordinary."

"Doesn't take a genius to know when someone's in love dingbat," Balthazar snarkily spoke up. "Or maybe in your case it does since you've got your head so far up your arse all you see is crap."

Donathan grumbled under his breath and continued.

"Anyways," he said. "I for one am against any love that goes on between angels and any counterpart in the first place, but seeing as though Castiel here is head over heels for you Dean I figured I'd best intervene before he forgot where his priorities lied."

"So I used these little charmers," he pointed to the wolf-dog and smirked. "As you may know now they are angelic beings as well."

"So why are they ugly as hell?" Dean asked, earning a laugh from Donathan.

"They are dead dogs are they not," Donathan replied and continued his story. "Demons have Hell-hounds we angels have Angel-hounds, we use them for a variety of purposes but I just borrowed a few for my delicious plan."

"Yes," Balthazar said, clearly annoyed. "Including my prized dog here."

The wolf-dog snarled at Donathan and started to walk forward before Balthazar silenced him.

"_Titan," _he yelled in what Cas and Dean recognized to be Enochian. "_Stand down!"_

The wolf-dog, which Dean now knew his name was Titan, bowed before his master and returned to Balthazar's side.

"Anyways," Donathan grumbled again. "I used Titan here and a few other Angel-hounds to corner you alone, Angel-hounds have a number of powers including mind control so I used that to my advantage, I commanded Titan to steal your memories and carry them within his mind and to give them to me, but the dumbass animal couldn't even do that!"

At the sound of that comment Titan whined and his ears drooped.

"Because I trained him well," Balthazar chimed in. "I knew, as much as it went against heaven's rules and when have I not done that myself, that Castiel loves Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester, as much as he won't admit it out loud, loves Castiel. I knew that if they were ever going to be together I'd have to intervene."

"My plan would've worked if it wasn't for your meddling ass!" Donathan exclaimed.

"Oh shut it pig," Balthazar shot right back. "Continuing what I was saying, I enlisted more Angel-hounds that I have worked with over the past millennia and sent them here, I disguised them to human eyes as wild dogs and thrust them into the forest hoping it would pique you Winchester's interest and luckily it did, you boys came right when I needed you to. I sent Titan here to fetch Dean and bring him here knowing Castiel would follow, I created the lightning storm and took control of the other Angel-hounds, I forced the other Angel-hounds to attack your friends but not to seriously hurt them and I made sure they didn't follow Castiel because I needed him unharmed but fragile."

"I was just a pawn to you…" Dean glared at both angels. "Both of you!"

"At least in my way you didn't end up dead," Balthazar said. "Either way I was never planning on zapping you I was waiting for Castiel to come and when he did and I saw him resort to what he did I almost cried myself, I felt his grace flowing to you, he has truly branded you and you two dare I say it as cliché as it is…really do have a more profound bond than any other angel and counterpart I have ever seen."

Dean and Cas stared at each other in silence for a few moments before anybody spoke.

"I suppose I should go," Donathan's stern look could kill. "But be warned Castiel and Dean Winchester, I am not finished with either of you yet."

With that Donathan took off to heaven in a flap of wings.

"Good riddance." Balthazar swore under his breath in Enochian and petted Titan again.

"So I suppose you two aren't the best of buddies huh?" Dean asked.

"I've despised that fool since the day he took over the Council and I will despise him until the day he dies," Balthazar said. "I'd best take my leave too, but before I go Dean I must say that I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Balthazar." Dean couldn't believe he was uttering those words, he suddenly though felt Titan licking his hand and Dean smiled.

"If you want him you can have him," Balthazar smirked. "He seems to like you a lot."

"_Damn right I do." _Titan barked and Dean heard every word as human English in his head.

"Well why the hell didn't you talk before?!" Dean asked, half outraged half shocked.

"_I like my old master like to "mess with people" per say." _Titan barked happily and panted at he licked Dean's hand again before standing by his side.

"He's yours," Balthazar said with a nod. "Treat him well."

"I will…" Dean nodded back and with that Balthazar was gone in a flash.

Dean turned around to see Cas still standing there awestruck at it all. Dean walked closer to the angel and smiled slightly.

"Head over heels huh?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"I do not understand that reference Dean…" Cas cocked his head slightly.

"Course yah don't," Dean laughed and leaned in closer to Cas. "Let me show you what it means."

Dean then kissed Cas, it was short and sweet and not too much tongue was involved.

_"Atta boy!" _Titan barked.

"Oh shut up!" Dean said to his dog before him and Cas both laughed and they heard a familiar yell to which they turned their heads towards.

"Dean! Cas!" Sam yelled, running towards them with little to no injuries from their previous fight. Gabriel, Bobby, and Garth followed close behind until they all four stood next to Dean and Cas.

"What the hell happened to you Dean," Sam exclaimed. "You could've died!"

"Yeah, but not like you did…twice." Dean smirked, giving Sam a knowing look.

Sam then smiled big and hugged his brother full on. Everyone else cheered at the victory.

"Good to have you back Dean." Sam smiled bigger.

"Good to be back Sammy." Dean smiled too.

"Uh what in the Sam-hell is that thing doing here?!" Bobby exclaimed as Titan barked at him and Garth.

"That's Titan," Dean explained. "He's an Angel-hound, a present from Balthazar."

"Yeah well make sure he don't slobber on me yah idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes and started walking back. "I need a drink…"

The others laughed and Garth and Gabriel joined Bobby on the trek home.

"Yah coming Sammich?" Gabriel asked and kissed Sam on the cheek before running off.

"Well now I am." Sam laughed and ran after his archangel leaving Dean and Cas to walk by themselves.

"He makes your brother happy Dean," Cas said. "I know it, he won't hurt him."

"I know," Dean nodded. "As much as I disapprove I don't think I've seen Sammy that happy in years."

"Dean," Cas asked, his eyes full of worry suddenly. "Does this mean were…together if that's the term humans use?"

"Only if you want to be Cas." Dean smiled at Cas.

"I do Dean," Cas replied with a nod. "I really do."

"Then so be it." Dean kissed Cas on the cheek before slinging an arm around the angel's…his angel's shoulders as they walked back to Bobby's safe house laughing and smiling.

Dean hadn't recalled any memory better than this one.

**Read and Review**

**Last chapter guys I know it's sad, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. I do have one question though? Sequel anyone? It won't be right away since I have other stories planned and updates that need to get done, but I promise you if enough people want it it'll happen. **

**IMPORTANT A/N: Ok so after the 11****th**** of July (my birthday :D) I will be at my dad's house but I won't be staying there long I am going to a family cabin in Minnesota for a week (which I do every year around this time, my previous readers know this but new readers just a heads up!) I WILL NOT HAVE ANY WIFI AT THE CABIN SO NO UPDATES FOR A WEEK AFTER THE 17****th**** I'M SORRY GUYS D: DON'T HATE ME! I MIGHT POSSIBLY BE GOING TO CALIFORNIA FOR SOME TIME TOO AFTERWORDS SO AGAIN NO UPDATES.**

**I have a few new stories planned mostly under the Supernatural section but I am planning one NCIS/Supernatural crossover and one story with OC's so let me know if those sound interesting to you guys ok? **

**Ciao for now guys! **


End file.
